Love Is Blind
by Miss L
Summary: Its another day of treasure hunting for Lina and Gourry.But instead of found riches,our favorite sorceress was rewarded with a curse that Sylphiel analized.What can they do?Why,search for the mystical Cure Hunter Expert thats what!LZ,SG rsvsd403 thnx
1. Chapter One

revised: 4/16/03  
  
Hola Minna-San!!  
  
Okie-dokie! This is supposed to be my first V-Day fic, but as usual, it's late. Sorry ^.^; Oh please let me know if thou likest it. Forgive me for my poor grammar and any mispellings and of course, our famed characters are most likely OOC.   
  
++Disclaimers: Slayers don't belong to me....at all...but I'm hoping I'll win the Big Jackpot Lotto and buy off the rights....then I'll have the anime converted to the correct way, my way that is BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* cough, cough* Ah damn it. Hooray for Lina and Zel! True Love For All Eternity!!   
  
.....On with the fanfic! HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!  
  
Adios, ~Miss "L" ^_~  
  
7/23/03  
  
Grr..... I can't believe I did that! *sighs* Oh well.....no wonder I haven't any more reviews for this story, I forgot cht 1!! Thanx again Masaki!!! Man.....you're one terrific person for being so patient and informing me about this. Well ~~Bai~ Bai!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LOVE IS BLIND  
  
Time had past since they split up to continue with each of their own regular everyday lives, that is with no major evil bad guys coming after them, or more specifically, Lina Inverse, beautiful sorcery genius extraordinaire. Sure, it was boring at times but hey, there are some days that would make up for it, many thanks to minor amateur villains and occasional bandits from time to time.   
  
However, dull moments like the one she's having right now, she wishes she have someone else to talk to besides a certain longhaired blonde for her bodyguard. Yeah, that's what she need right now to keep her mind occupied in something else instead of arguing within her complaintive thoughts. She stopped pacing back and forth on the leaves-scattered road, gave a short sigh, and looked up at the midafternoon sky.  
  
"Where in the world is Gourry?! He's supposed to meet me over half an hour ago! If he forgets....oooh...will he get it!" she yelled towards the sky.  
  
"Get who what Lina?"  
  
"Finally you're here! What took you so long?"  
  
"Oh, well I was just helping some old folks fix the wheel from their wagon cart."  
  
"Did you...nevermind...most likely you cost us another job to charity." decided not to finish the pointless question.  
  
"But Lina....they're old and poor...."  
  
"That's where we'll be too if you keep this up!"   
  
The redhead let out a disgruntled sigh, giving up, and looked at the winding path that lays before them.  
  
"Let's just go Mr. Generousity, I don't like to keep arguing with you else it'll be too dark to travel."  
  
"Um...where are we going again?"  
  
  
  
Lina restrained herself from Fireballing his rump back to the village they were in last night. She slowly counted to ten and making sure her thoughts were concentrating on pleasant things instead (a/n: I leave this to your imagination readers, and no hentai stuff).  
  
"O...kay...." she keeps her voice in a deadly low tone and cracks her neck.   
  
"We're going to check out the abandoned observatory like I told you three times earlier today and about thirty times these couple of days." she slowly explained to him like a teacher to a daycare child.   
  
"Oh yeah... but I thought you said it was a laboratory?"  
  
She rolled her garnet red eyes up. "Observatory...laboratory...same difference. The point is that we're seeking treasure and anything valuable that would tie us over til we get to a major town or city, and if we're lucky....they'll be bandits in our path."  
  
"But Lina! The old people told me that that place is really bad."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I already know it's supposedly forbidden or something like that. But hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained (1), right? Now come on!"  
  
The sorceress pulled the mercenary by his golden hair and towed him towards the slightly spooky forest. After walking for many miles, they finally sighted what Lina was looking for, in a distance, a large yet shambled building was camouflaged by the forest. The swordsman paused for a moment.  
  
"I can see if from here." talking his proctectee after she walked right passed him.  
  
"Good, keep walking."  
  
"But Lina! They...."  
  
"No buts Gourry, I already told you 'bout paying too close attention to what other people say too seriously."  
  
He didn't say anything, he just obeyed her command. Yet, he felt like something is gonna happen, something bad. He walked closer to the little girl, just in case. The closer they stepped, the stronger the feeling, Now both are experiencing the same gutsy feeling, especially when the sounds of nature slowly fainted into nothing, growing darker, and more eerie with each step. Yet, one traveler ignored it while the other is too dense to go into deeper speculation.   
  
They finally reached to the site where a grand structure once stood. Now weather-worned ruins, half broken walls, some parts of the ground crowned with pieces of concrete, and cracked columns covered in vines, lay in its stead. They carefully walked and cut thru the overgrown greenery and treaded it to the what it seems to be the main entrance that surprisingly enough, is still in tact.   
  
The duo explorers ventured in to the desolate place where Lina had to cast a Lighting spell until Gourry found timber to use as a carrying torch. Each went to any room that may deem any sign of treasure and even those that don't, but all they could find were old and broken furniture and junk lain underneath dusty old white sheets. Tired and eyes strained (not to mentioned hungry), they stood in front of a large door.  
  
"Okay Gourry, same as before and if we can't find anything remotely valuable, we're dumping this place and go to back to the village, got it?" as she opens the creaky door.  
  
He gave a curt nod to her question and both went in. They were surprise to find that the area where they just entered is much bigger than the other rooms combined.  
  
"Wow, this is a very big room." the mercenary waved his torch around as to prove the width and length of it.  
  
Which caught the sharp eyes of the ever treasure-seeker.  
  
"Hmm....it looks like whoever owned this place combined the main laboratory and library into one." she walked to the nearest book laden wall.  
  
"What makes you think it's a laboratory too LinOW! Lina! That hurts!" the poor guy was hit on the head by aDUCK!  
  
"OWOWOW! LINA!"   
  
Receiving more thrown objects at him, they bounced and shattered on the floor. (Miss "L" *sighs at Sylphiel's beloved*: I tried to warn him.)  
  
"Because of this *points to a large glass beaker* you Baka!" she flung at him however this time he dodged it. Er....can you tell she's growing frustrated, right?  
  
"Alright Lina....I got it. Geesh...you didn't have to be so mean about it."   
  
"Well if you didn't have to be so dense about things....grr....forget it....let's just get this over with, I'm very hungry and sick of this place. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get food."  
  
"Aaah....fooood." he began to drool.   
  
And thus, the magic words had awaken his senses to look for whatever makes the Dra-Matta happy. He drifted off to one spot, leaving Lina totally in the dark.  
  
"That Yogurt Brain! Grr....*sigh* oh well...it's best if we do split up to cover the grounds more quickly. Lightning!"  
  
The dimmed light grew bright enough to cover her radius. She starts to read the book bindings, pulled some of them from the shelves, and flipped thru them to see if they're keepers or not.   
  
'Hmm...maybe Zel could use some of these...if that is, if I ever see him again....I hope so. Oh wow, I didn't know there's a beginner's guide to Elemental Shamanism.... Sylphiel could sure use this.'  
  
After many chucked tomes, manuscripts, and books later, she later walked towards one of the few lab tables and carefully examine each chemical residued glass containers. She crinkled her nose as some of the familiar contents made her shudder, precisely when certain memories crept in her mind.   
  
"Hey Lina! I think I found something!"  
  
"What is it Oh-Mentally-Challenged One?" putting back a black vial on the dusty table.  
  
"It looks like somekind of red rock or stone or something."  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Bring it over here already."  
  
As usual, he obeyed her command and brought over the questionable item to her.   
  
"Are there anymore like these?"   
  
She asked as she brought the stone up to her eyes as her light spell grew a tad brighter.  
  
"No. That's the only thing I see that you'll like."  
  
"Doesn't matter, it's not a real genuine gem anyway, just certain manmade compounds mixed in."  
  
"Oh...it's a fake."  
  
"By Jove, you understood what I just said."  
  
"Bye who?"  
  
"*sigh* Nevermind."  
  
"Hey Lina....since there's nothing here....let's just leave, okay?" the feeling came back.  
  
"Oh don't tell me that you're getting scared. Sheesh....you're worse than a woman." she smirks.  
  
"Me? Naw...I just want to eat."  
  
The smiling Lina counted to 30 while she looks at Gourry's facial expression slowly changing. Finally understanding at her sarcasm.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean I'm worse than..."   
  
"Oh yeah, it's time for dinner. Hmm...my stomach didn't even grumble. Weird." she interrupted his sentence.  
  
"Well...isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"......? Why you say that?"  
  
  
  
"Cuz if it did, the walls probably would crash down on OWWWW!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Gourry massages his large lump on the top of his head as Lina, grumbling, stomps off in another direction. Without paying attention to anything, her face bumped hard against a wall.  
  
"Ouch! Damnit! Thanks alot G...huh?" as she rubbed her sore forehead, she found a circular indention right in the middle of it.   
  
She massaged the bruise quickly, recasted her spell and with the bright glow she noticed somekind of a vault within the wall, with her gloved fingers, she dusted off the cobwebs and debris.  
  
"Did you find something Lina?" he stood right next to her.  
  
"Oh yeah. I bet there's valuable stuff in this safe."   
  
The redhead rubbed her greedy little hands together as the fairheaded mercernary took a closer look at the wall, her eyes sparkled with her usual treasure lust in them.  
  
"It looks small to me...hey what's with the hole?"  
  
Lina shoved him out of her way to look and realized it was probably the one that matches with her unfortunate bump.   
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Maybe it's somekind of a keyhole or lock."  
  
Lina blinked in total disbelievement.   
  
"Wow Gourry....twice today....I think there's still hope for you yet and don't you dare ask me anything else of what I just said." she gave him a warning look once she saw the familiar expression.  
  
"Um...okay." he forgotten anyway, besides, he was beginning to feel sleepy. He yawned as he crossed his shoulders against his chest.  
  
The sorceress supreme inspected it closer and found that he did guess it correctly,  
  
"Now the only problem is: Where's the key?"  
  
Slyphiel's sweetheart didn't pay too much heed to the babbling girl, in fact he's falling asleep and when Lina turn around to ask why he didn't answer her question, her eyebrows began to twitch....  
  
"Wake up Jellyfish Brains!" she yelled right in his large ears.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! I'm awake! I'm awake!"  
  
His big blue horrified, eyes saw the gritting-teeth-clenched-fists-Bandit Killer staring up at him and tapping her feet.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting."  
  
'Uh oh....she's pretty mad....and she's waiting for something....uh....'   
  
His brain is quickly trying to remember what she asked before she do some serious damage to him.  
  
"The phony stone?"   
  
Poor thing, too much pressure, and sensing that he did indeed give the wrong answer when Lina's stressmark appeared on the side of her head. He starts to prepare for the worse and hid his head between his arms.  
  
"YOU STUPID...*pause, blink, blink* maybe...." her hand held the artificial gem before the hole as her mood steadily calmed down.  
  
"This might actually work. Good thinking although I doubt you were listening."  
  
Lina carefully inserted the jewel into the cavity, it fitted perfectly. The joined key glowed in a blood reddish color, making the two covering their eyes. Once the glow subsided,  
  
"That's it?! Is that all it could do?!....I'VE BEEN HAD! Damnit! All that work for nothing...."   
  
"Maybe you need to push it in further or turn it?"  
  
"Damn it Gourry.....why didn't I think of these simple things before you did?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, he knows better than to say something he'll later regret. The black magic user tries pushing it in but it won't go any further, so she tries the second option.  
  
"How would you turn this thing..." she grumbled.   
  
A strange voice crept in her mind....  
  
'Remove your glove and touch the key...'  
  
She wildly turns around to see who was speaking, there was only Gourry, falling asleep again, against one of the books. She shrugs her shoulders and follow directions.  
  
'Besides, what's the worse it could happen? I've been thru narrower escapes where I get out without a scratch.' she removed her glove from her right hand.  
  
As her delicate fingers touched the stone, it grew brighter by the second. Once her skin contacted the smooth surface, the safe's door shifted and slowly opened with the sounds of stone grinding against stone, powdered debris falls to the ground. Needless to say, Lina observed as she jumped back a bit, fascinated to see what kind of expensive booty lays in the safe. It halted, then another golden glow appeared but inside the safe, curious and entranced, Lina got closer to it until she sees an old-looking scroll. As her hand grabbed the yellowed parchment, a brilliant flash of light appeared without a warning, blinding her. She screamed which awaken Gourry to a full alert.  
  
"Lina! Lina! What's wrong?!" with his sword ready on hand, he ran to her kneeled form as her hands covered her stinging eyes.   
  
"I....I don't know....all I can remember was....." slowly opening her eyes, she shakily yet slowly stands up, feeling dizzy and nauseous once the black, grey, red, and white tiny dots appeared in her vision.  
  
"Lina!"  
  
She collapsed in the middle of her sentence but not before her bodyguard catches her. He quickly carried her with the paper tightly in her hand, out of the laboratory...observatory...whatever, out of the creepy forest, until he found a stream where its safe. Just as he was about to grab a handful of cool water and splash it on her face (luckily for her), she wakes up.  
  
"Oooh...my head....where are we?" she placed her left hand gingerly on the side of her head.  
  
"We're far away from that place Lina."  
  
"Egads Gourry, it's pitch black....light up that torch will ya....my head hurts too much to even cast a small spell."  
  
He blinked, well he knows it's late and all, but it's not that dark enough to burn a torch.  
  
"But Lina....it's not that dark....there's still light, as a matter of fact if we leave now, we can go back to that village."  
  
"Have you flipped your lid? It's midnight....with no moon, stars, not even shadows....." her voice drifted off.  
  
"Lina?"  
  
He looked at the silent redhead quizzically. She sat and trying to make sense why there are no light from the constellations nor the moon.  
  
"Now I remember....that bright light...of course, that explains everything."  
  
"Explain everything about what?"  
  
"Well, I'm blind."  
  
"You can't see at all? Oh no! That's bad...how ar...."  
  
"Chill out Gourry, it's just temporary. I'll give two to three days tops when I get my complete sight back."  
  
He looked doubtful, but since Lina is always right about things all of the time....well, almost, he just hopes this happens to be one of them. They headed back to the village, rented the same rooms they had before, and ordered enough for the girl to feel more satiated and the swordsman were able to pick up certain tricks that involve having more than his share of dinner. Afterwards, they headed for their rooms, but Lina being Lina, he could only tell her the directions, step by step, and Gourry being Gourry, his reward was receiving many lumps and a black eye to match along with her stubbed toes and bruises.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Two weeks later, during their many travels, they had encountered a burly group of bandits who made a unpleasant surprise on them. As her protector was fighting off them off, Lina had tried to defend herself against the ones he missed by using her sword. They found out after a couple of far off casted Flare Arrows, that's she blind and tried to kill her right then and there, so she can only do what she had to do. The Bandit Killer end up not only killing and incapicitated the thugs but also managed to hurt her companion. She kept apologizing to him as she casted Recovery the best she could since white spells aren't her strong point, feeling worse everytime she heard him trying to stifle his pain whenever she's around. He can walk and do what he usually can do that doesn't involve in lifted heavy object nor can he do sudden movements, otherwise he felt the sharp pains jabbing him. He already done it a couple of times and Lina had to heal his reopened wounds again. She never did forgive herself for that, but he understands that it was just an accident.  
  
Days had come and go as they decided to just stay in a village nearby where they were attacked.  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
"Hey Lina! We got your breakfast ready."  
  
"Hurry up....I'm starving."  
  
The young blonde man opened the door first, allowing the inn keeper's wife entered first and then him, both carrying food laden trays that were not too heavy for either of them, especially for the still injured man. The visitors saw the poppyred haired girl sitting up on the bed in her flannels.  
  
"Hello dear, how are you feeling this morning? Better I hope."  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Dyshi. Any news on the Traveling Healer?"  
  
"Oh yes, the Healer is supposed to arrive either today or tomorrow. Well, all is set, until lunch, good day Miss Lina, Master Gourry."  
  
The kind woman left the two and went on with her business.   
  
"Here you go Lina."   
  
He set the tray before her, tells her what's what, their position, and handed her the eating utensils.   
  
Instead of her usual manners, she ate more slowly, with less interest. It's not because her friend had already eaten his full eight course meal and it's not because of her handicap. With a sigh, she pushes the tray away from her, and of course anyone who hangs around the Chaos Child...  
  
"Is there anything wrong with the eggs? Or is it the bacon and sausage?"  
  
"No, no....the food is fine Gourry."  
  
"Maybe it's the griddle cakes....they did kinda made me burp....OW!" he massages he forehead.  
  
"Wow Lina...your getting better..."  
  
"Shut up Moldy Zombie....I'm just not hungry." she sighed again and crossed her arms without a care as he removed the tray.   
  
"But you said you were starving...."   
  
"I only said that so Mrs. Dyshi wouldn't fuss over me again."  
  
Gourry looked at her silent form, most likely thinking about something.  
  
"You're thinkin' bout that paper again, aren't you Lina?"  
  
"*sigh* Hai. That stupid scroll....nobody knows what it says nor is there a library where the language can be translated, what really bugs me is that I can't see what's written."  
  
"Oh. But I thought you said that they told you that there's no writing, just bumps."   
  
"I know what I said. It's somekind of an old language of sorts...that's my guess anyways from that description."   
  
Lina doesn't have to use her eyesight to figure that he isn't paying attention, again. She heard his footsteps receding towards the window and with a click, they're open. Oh well, he might as well leave her alone to allow her to ponder on the nerve-wrecking enigma.  
  
"Gourry....why don't you go and do something....."   
  
"HEY! HEY!!!! YA YOU!! UP HERE!!" he waved his hands wildly outside the opened window.  
  
'Wha?' "Gourry who in the world...."  
  
"YEAH.... HI! COME ON UP!!"  
  
"GOURRY! Who in nine hells did you invite to come in here?!"  
  
"Ah...don't worry Lina....everything's okay now."  
  
"Okay he says. Sure why not....for all I know this person can be a bandit, a serial killer or a FRIGGIN' VENGEFUL MAZUKO!!"  
  
She resigned....she trusts Gourry, even though he's a doesn't have much memory span in his brain. He knows the difference between good and bad guys, but just in case, she silently casted a Fireball.   
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
He went to open the door with a certain happy gait to it. She furrowed her eyebrow as she heard the door opened, the magic grew larger, her hand itching to throw it.  
  
"Hi! Oh it's great to see you again, come on in."  
  
"Grr....Gouuuurrr...." hoping he would mention who it is first before letting the stranger in first, she raised her Fireball to the entrance.  
  
"Thank you Gourry-dear."  
  
????  
  
"Sylphiel? Is that you?" she blinked as she recognized the familiar voice from her past, the magic spell extinguished right away once she was surprised.  
  
Footsteps of a gentle nature walked towards her bed and gave the petite gal a warm hug. The sorceress returns the caring gesture.  
  
"It's wonderful seeing you again Miss Lina. How is your eyesight?"  
  
Both the sorceress and the mercenary are surprised.  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"Well, Miss Lina and Gourry-dear...you see (a/n: no pun intended), I'm the traveling Healer."  
  
"Wow! Really?"  
  
"Of course you Nitwit! Remember, she brought yours truly back to life. I'm proud of you Syl, you do have an extraordinary gift. Er...you're not gonna charge a good ol' friend, are ya? You know....for good times sake."   
  
  
  
"Ah Lina!"  
  
The young ravenhaired giggled. "Oh no....all my work is of a charitable nature."  
  
"*sigh* Of course it is....well, at least I won't be billed."  
  
"Gourry-dear, can you please leave the room, I want to check on Miss..."  
  
"Wait! Sylphiel...heal him first."  
  
"What's wrong with Gourry-dear?" she voiced her concerned.  
  
"Nothin' is wrong with me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Gourry....come here."  
  
He did what he was told, when she felt that he's near enough....  
  
"Yeah LinaAaahhhh!"  
  
She punched him in the ribbed area. He hunched over in pain.  
  
"Whatcha do that*wince* for?"  
  
"Oh no! Let me heal you Gourry-dear.."  
  
She removed his shirt, ignoring her burning cheeks, she unwrapped his bandages and quickly casted Recovery on him. The pain had left him as his injuries are completely healed. Now it's Lina's turn.  
  
"Now you can go Chucklehead."  
  
"What for? She can do that while I'm still here." feeling that he should do his bodyguard/brotherly thing for her.  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna let you...."  
  
"It's alright Gourry-dear, I need Miss Lina to be free from uncomfort and tense."  
  
"Well....*wheels turning* I guess it's okay then....I'm gonna get somethin' to eat. Bye."  
  
And thus he left in two seconds as she asks our heroine how did it occur. The Sairagg maiden starts with her usual magical preparations on her while she explains what happened. She examined the infamous Bandit Killer from head to toe, and she still can't find a reason why Lina still remained blind. So, Sylphiel super charged her abilities into a more astral aspect to it, she gasped in shock.   
  
"What? What's wrong, Syl?'  
  
"I....I don't know how exactly I can explain this Miss Lina....but it's a curse."  
  
"Ah great....just terrific....I got a stupid curse....now how in the world do I find the cure?!"  
  
"If only Rezo the Red Priest was still alive...oh and not evil, he would have cured you, or at least, find a cure for you."  
  
The vertically challenged lass rubbed her face and starts to think. Then she smiled....  
  
"How about the settling for the closet kin who also happens to have knowledge of any leads on many cures?"  
  
She blinked at Lina. "You mean Mister Zelgadiss?"  
  
"Bingo. Now the only problem is where he can be found, that is, if he didn't find his obsession yet. Come on Syl....help me get me dressed and tell Gourry to pack up, we're leaving to go find our elusive chimera now."  
  
"Um....Miss Lina? Can I join you and Gourry-dear?" feeling a bit embarrased for asking her. With her deepest heartache, she has already accepted the fact that the powerful sorceress and her secret love will always be together, but Sylphiel wanted to join the duo to help her learn more on traveling and also to keep her from getting bored. She braced herself for the let-down.  
  
"Of course! When I say we...I mean all three of us. There's no way I'm gonna be left alone with Mr. Kurage...especially since I can't see to beat his rear end up!"  
  
"Oh thank you Miss Lina!" she smiled.  
  
"Besides, I'm pretty sure Gourry wouldn't allow you traveling by yourself now that he knows what you're doing." she smirks at the confused shrine maiden.  
  
By late afternoon, the Slayers trio prepared everything that is need for their journey, including a monstrous supply of food. Off they went to search the Cure Hunter Expert a.k.a Zelgadiss Greywers in the Desert of Destruction.  
  
A month had passed by, the elusive chimera is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Damn it!!!! Where in L' Sama's creations can he be?!"  
  
"This is very confusing indeed. Many people said that they seen him going north from here..."  
  
"Yeah, but others say he went west. Oh hell....by the time we find him, I'll have a sign around my neck and beg money for a lifetime. *thinks* Hmm...."  
  
"Oh no Miss Lina...please don't do that! Please don't get upset and disappointed, I'm certain we can find him soon enough, I can feel it."  
  
"Hey Lina....who are we looking for*thump* OWWWW!!!! LINA!"  
  
"You Big Ignoramus!!! How could you forget 'bout Zel that quick! He's like one of your best buddies and comrade!"  
  
"Miss Lina! Please don't over exert yourself! Remember your illness!"  
  
Sylphiel rushed not only to save her Gourry-dear from Lina's many lucky thrashes, but also to get the short tempered girl to relax before she passes out again. Why you asked? Try to imagine if you're in Lina's shoes, (Miss L: No Gourry....not literary, yes I know she wears boots....it's just a phrase people use..huh? Just forget it Gourry.) you have our favorite ex-Swordsman of Light who you just recently found out that he was snatching up most of your favorite food, keep dodging your Slipper bops and uses things to subsitute for his body and feiging pain, keeps forgetting that you can't see, still makes chest comments, and gives lousy sense of directions? Lina's temper can only go so far, far enough to wanting to Giga Slaving him. Fortunately for you, you have a sane person who happens to be a master healer despite the fact that she's a little too naive at certain things, but nonetheless, helps you from going off the cliff or even commit murder.  
  
"Fine." she stormed off.  
  
The other two just looked at the hotheaded chick and followed her. They finally stopped when her steamed cooled off.   
  
"Lina?"   
  
"Shut up Gourry....I'm in an okay mood right now, so don't ruin it."  
  
"But why can't Sylphiel just use that stick of hers to find Zel?"  
  
The two confused girls just blink, their fine eyebrows arched, and finally understood what he meant.  
  
"Ooooh." the pretty bishoujos exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, it's too far of a range and..."  
  
"I could give it a try Miss Lina."  
  
"Can you really do it?"  
  
"All I have to do is concentrate from where he was seen last."  
  
She smiled at their smiling leader, there's still hope left to find him. They returned to the small village where he was rumored he stayed at. The damsel kneeled and pulled out her wand that her father had given her. The wand is in mid float, her hands cupped around it, and began with a silent prayer, focusing her energy to the possible directions the chimera had traveled to. The bodyguard observed and marveled at Syl's talent. Lina can feel her friend's pulsating, glowing powers growing. The citizens passed by them like they're not even there, which is really a good thing so they won't get bothered and she can keep her concentration steady.   
  
Just when it seems forever, the Healer finally found the focal point and released her all of bridled energy. Her slightly illuminious blue wand floated higher above her head, and stopped at an altitude of Lina's height. The maiden stands up and looked at the wand, waiting. Lina became somewhat surprise at the young woman, sensing that she had actually improved her psychic abilities, yet curiosity and impatience are getting the best of her, she really wish she can witness this. As for Gourry, well instead of paying attention to the scene, his gaze lays upon Sylphiel. Then the levitated rod started to slowly circling, like a compass needle, it ceased on north from where they stood.  
  
"Okay since I can't see a friggin' thing, can someone please tell me what's goin' on?" she commanded as she taps her left foot.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry Miss Lina, my wand pointed north. I had a hard time finding a trace of his magical essence, it seems Mr. Zelgadiss journeyed at least a good month already." she caught the instrument before it fell to the floor.   
  
"A month?! You mean to tell me that we just missed....*blink, blink*???? Wait....you can pickup anybody's magical essence just like that *snap fingers*?" now she's in full shock and impressed mode.   
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"But how, when and for how long were you able to do that?"  
  
"Well, I think it's been about a couple of months after Miss Amelia, Mister Zelgadiss, Gourry-dear, and you left after Hellmaster's death. I was bored one day and thought I should practice more on my Astral perceptions...that's how I discovered my powers had grew."  
  
"Wow...incredible. Hey Syl, have you ever cons..."  
  
She would have continue if it wasn't for a certain blonde who happens to be sitting on the floor, asleep and snoring. Lina rolled her eyes as Sylphiel let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Er....as you were saying Miss Lina?"  
  
"Nevermind, just wake him up so we can leave this place."   
  
She obeyed and managed to awaken him within a minute much to Lina's relief. And thus, they journeyed once more, only to halt two villages later for night's rest.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*(1) quoted by that famous nautical bald spinach lover of old times, Popeye, the Sailorman (he belongs to Fleisher Studios, I think) 


	2. Chapter Dos

revised: 04/16/03  
  
Chapter Dos  
  
Lina and Syl bunked in one room while Gourry's sleeping quarters is across from them. Before lights out for our two lasses,  
  
"How far north do you think Mr. Zelgadiss went Miss Lina?"  
  
"Sylphiel, what did we just discuss earlier today during lunch?"  
  
"Um....er...not...to call you Miss Lina again?"  
  
"Exactly. Next time I won't hold back on Fireballing you, got it?"  
  
"*gulp* H...Hai." the poor girl sweatdropped, sheepishly smiled and nervously nods her head.  
  
"Okay, now for your question, I'm not really sure. Pull out that map." Lina opened a small dimensional pocket, dug her hands in and starts to feel thru for something she needs.  
  
Once the map is out and unrolled flat on the table,  
  
"It's set M...er Lina."  
  
"Alright, what town are we again?" she finally found her favorite brush and started with the chore.  
  
"We're in Baintoch, about twenty miles away between the borders of Elmekia and Saillune." (1)   
  
"A month passed, and with his chimeric speed, so....*thinking* my guess is that he's probably in either in Ceyra or at...." she stopped herself from continuing and her brush halted midways.  
  
"Or he's in Miss Amelia's capital, right?" Sylphiel is getting the hang of traveling distances on maps.   
  
"Yeah...well, it does make sense that he'll visit her afterall." 'Okay, that sounded sourly.' she thought and brought her mind back to brushing her red hair.  
  
"If we leave early tomorrow, do you think we'll make it in Miss Amelia's home in less than a month if we got straight thru the Alliance of Coastal States (1) instead going around it?" she really didn't listen to those undertones of the redhead.  
  
As she turns around to get her response, she saw Lina stopped combing her hair, her eyes dazed in somekind of a distant land as her face bears a certain sadness to it.   
  
"Lina? Are you alright?" concerned at her apparent sadness.  
  
"Huh?...Oh...I'm just fine, just thinking 'bout this stupid curse." she lied.  
  
"You'll see everything will turn out just fine Lina. *yawn* We'll find your cure very soon, I can feel it." she covered her mouth again, trying to stifle her yawn. She decided better ask her on another private moment.   
  
Now it was Lina's turn to yawn. "I hope your right. *yawn* Boy, I'm not able to see you yawn but hearing it is just as bad, time to turn in, goodnight Syl." she puts away her brush and laid down to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight and sleep well Lina." the ravenhead stretched, walked towards her bed and extinguish the candle.   
  
Once she settle into bed, she made a silent prayer, a prayer that her and her friends can find Zelgadiss, find both of their cures and maybe, just maybe, find the cause of Lina's unhappiness.  
  
The following morning, Lina woke up in a better attitude. Maybe it had to do with the pleasant dream she had about somebody, if she could remember what and who though.   
  
"Good morning Lina, do you feel any better? Because you certainly looked very well."  
  
"Mornin' Syl...yeah, I actually do. I don't know why, but I have a feeling we're going to have better luck in finding Zel within these couple of days."  
  
"That's wonderful Lina."   
  
The inexperience sorceress just finished brushing her long black-lavander hair as she was waiting for her flametressed friend to wake up.  
  
"Did you want to eat breakfast here or would you rather eat downstairs?"  
  
"Hmm...I think I'll join y'all. I feel like walking around a bit."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She stood up and brought over Lina's clothes. As much as the Chaos child hate to admit, she's glad she has a close female friend to help her manage around everything, although she doesn't really express her appreciation. Once she's fully dressed, the brunette helped guide the redhead down to the inn's restaurant where there awaits the tall but clueless bodyguard, shoving food into his face of course.  
  
"Hey girls! I got some eggs, ham, oatmeal, toast, cinnamon rolls, some sausage links, and pancakes left, I ordered alot more than my usual."  
  
"Thanks Gourry."  
  
"Thank you Gourry-dear."  
  
They sat down, but there's one thing that Lina want to ask Sylphiel before she starts to eat....  
  
"Um...Syl? How much is there left?"  
  
"*giggle* I'm just about to order some more Lina, I assume you would like some muffins too."  
  
"Ah...how well you know me Syl."   
  
The two smiled. These passing weeks, the bishoujos grew closer together and became the best of friends, which made Gourry happy to see that his ward and his favorite and pretty cook get along so well with each other. With Sylphiel on the job, he didn't have to worry so much about Lina, especially on personal woman issues.  
  
-----------------------------------------Afternoon----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How much further to the next town?"  
  
"Another half a mile up this road."  
  
"So are we gonna have lunch there?"  
  
"Gourry....don't ask dumb questions when you already know the answers."  
  
The two bickered back and forth like children. The shy maiden would only interfere when it's necessary, which would be many times. Finally, they arrived their destination and headed towards the best-looking restaurant. About a fainted-waitress-a-resigned-cook, and an army's banquet later, the trio sat there and relaxed.   
  
The owner didn't want to ask them to leave, considering the ornery blind girl and that dumb blonde man made such a big scene over food while the other girl tries to keep everything in peace. He heard that's the redhead is the Enemy To All That Lives and the way they described her, he wasn't going to take any risks. So he went on to care for the rest of his patrons before he looses any more customers along with his business. He heard the door opened and a medium height new clientele walked in, walking to the nearest secluded corner, away from the rest of the people. The owner went to greet him. With a quick exchange of small commands, he left, leaving the stranger to view warily at a group fussing over a leg of lamb.  
  
"Hey Lina...shouldn't we get going?"  
  
"What's the rush? We have an extra day leftover."  
  
"But shouldn't we be looking for Zel?"  
  
The chicas were bewildered. He actually remembered what their mission is. Probably it's because they have searching for him for over two months. Unbeknownst to the adventurers, the same person was looking at their direction. He too seemed to be in astonished after hearing their conversation. He contemplated, whether to leave or stay. Might as well get it over with, he thought, with Lina on the job, he'll eventually be found sooner or later. Besides, if she ever find out that he was with them at this time, he'll most likely become charcoal.   
  
"Wow....you remembered."   
  
"I'll say."  
  
Their heads turned to the direction of the nosey, muffled speaker. He smirks underneath his cowl as they remain silent.   
  
"Come now...is that anyway to *pulls down mask* treat a friend."  
  
Now that they have a better look and recognize his voice....  
  
"Zelgadiss Greywers....is that you?"  
  
"Who else would I be? I haven't change since the last time we ventured."  
  
He stopped for a moment as he noticed that even though Sylphiel and Gourry stood up and greeted him with their same warm personalities, Lina haven't really done anything but just stand and stare off at a direction behind his left shoulder. As he was about to make a retort, his breath was caught in his throat when he sees her arms reaching out. Her bodyguard took her hand and places her in front of him.  
  
"Lina?" he reached out for her hand only to receive a hug in return. She stops moved her hands towards his spiky head. His brows arched from curiousity.  
  
BAM!  
  
"OW!!" the two exclaimed.  
  
She rubbed her elbow as he rubbed his head.   
  
"Lina! Please don't do that ever again! You know that I don't want you to overexert yourself!" Syl scolded her as she heals her bruised arm.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We've been looking high & low for you baka! Where have you been?!"   
  
"Answer my question first and why have all of you searching for me anyway?"  
  
Silence. Their faces sadden.  
  
"It's hard to explain Mr. Zelgadiss." Sylphiel spoke first.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Zel, *lowers voice* I'm blind."  
  
He felt lightheaded, he needed to sit down.  
  
"How and when."  
  
"We better go to an inn, it's getting late, I'll explain the whole thing in my room, Zel, come on."  
  
After they paid their meals and left, they found an inn close by and paid for four rooms. Both sorceress and shaman met in Lina's room for their meeting as the other two went to find something else to do. One hour later of talking......   
  
"YOU WERE GOIN' WHERE AND GOIN' TO DO WHAT??!!" she screamed.  
  
"I was told that the temple of Cephieed and it followers would most likely help or at least contain some knowledge where my cure can be found." he was able to relax from wincing thru her yelling, but just in case...  
  
"HAVE YOU'VE GONE COMPLETELY INSANE???!!! No one and I mean ~no one~ is allowed to talk or even see anybody from Cephieed's temple without a written permission and consent, or an invitation from them!"  
  
"Well....couldn't you get your sister... *blink, blink*....er...Lina? Where did you go?"  
  
"Uh...n...nnn...nono....I don't...even get to see Nee *gulp* Neechan unless she wants me too. *gulps hard* And believe me....I ~don't~ want to even hear from her. If I do...." she blanched. She just can't seem to stop the shaking nor the peering over her shoulders.  
  
"Lina...don't you think your slightly exaggerating a bit? She cannot be that bad. I mean, you had faced Shabranigdu, Dark Star, two Dark Mazuko Lords...."  
  
"C...can we just drop the subject about Neechan, please?"  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
He thought as let his eyes wander the room, now if he could only get her talking again.  
  
"Alright then, so Lina, where did you find this place again?"  
  
"Oh it's in the Forest of Vrahm."   
  
She sounded more calm now...now where is she?  
  
"The Forest of Vrahm? By chance it wouldn't happen to be in the outskirts of a little village by the name of Amrond, would it?"  
  
"Well, yeah...why?" she finally came out of her hiding place.  
  
Did she just come out of that small corner, all the way up at the corner banisters? He shakes his confusement off and concentrated more on the familiar location. Now he remembers...  
  
"*sigh* I should've known....Lina, did you find anything when or after that wall vault opened?"  
  
She blinked, flashes of memory came into her mind, "I found a scroll....kinda think 'bout it..." her fingers starts to move in one of her many pockets of her black and red cloak.  
  
After searching for about a minute, she pulled out the paper and handed over the direction of her intelligent friend's voice.  
  
"I almost forgotten 'bout it....Here ya go Zel, maybe you have better luck at this thing."  
  
Once he grabbed the letter, he unfolded the roll and scanned it thoroughly.  
  
"There's no letters, no handwriting, nothing....except." his blue fingers gently traced over the clue and gave a mournful sigh, which of course, Lina heard.  
  
"You know this language, don't you?"  
  
"Unfortunately for me, yes. Rezo taught me."  
  
"Hold on, did you said Rezo? Now how come that doesn't surprise me...*sigh* Let me guess, it had to do with my curse."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well read it to me then."  
  
Zelgadiss hesitated at first, he really don't know if he should.....knowing how....  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAIT'N FOR???!!! READ!!!"   
  
Luckily for him that he covered his super hearing ears with plugs before she screamed again. He starts to read, not by his sharp aquamarine eyes but with his blue fingers....  
  
"To whomever had seen the sharp, bright light,  
Is the last thing you will ever use with your sight.   
You now dwell in darkness, this is your curse.  
The reason is because of the greed you have thirst.  
Here you expected riches and gold to steal  
And in its stead, both your vision and your fate are sealed.  
  
But fret not! For hope shines like the silver lining in the darkest cloud.  
Unlike me, your cure is still yet to be found.  
Ensue and listen to your instincts and follow this lead.  
You must seek what your true being, both heart and soul, really need.  
If you desire to have this curse to be broken  
Behold, for your cure lays in the most sacred token.  
  
His expression was a mixture of anger and frustration.   
  
"Don't tell me that was it! A stupid poem that rhymes?! There's gotta be more than..."  
  
She heard paper scrunched and thrown far off somewhere to the left and...  
  
"Damn you to the deepest bowels of hell....." the tone of his voice was of hatred.  
  
"Zel?" she recognizes that tone but she hasn't heard it used for a long, long time. No....that particular one was only reserved for....  
  
"Rezo....he set up the curse, hasn't he?" she said it rather sadly.  
  
There was a pause of silence, she could only hear his uneven, heavy, breathing. She didn't have to use her sight to figure out he's not in a very good mood.  
  
"That place you had explored was one of Rezo's many laboratories. I had heard about it, however, I did not want to go there because I remembered what he said about the pitfalls he carelessly laid about in certain remote parts of the many kingdoms."   
  
He stood up and starts to walk towards the window, where he sees the midnight sky as she bowed her head. She can't believe she's cursed by one of the most strongest and wonderous sages of all times. He's dead, there was no way that she could get the curse to be undone. Lina is feeling the weight of defeat on her conscious and her soul.  
  
"He had done so before he went into black magic...long before Shabringdo slowly took over his soul...*voice softened* before I had ever met his sane self *pause* the person I wished he would returned to be."   
  
He allowed the silence to wrap around those wishful times from his memories when he was with the mad Red Priest. Lina senses her friend's mood saddened.  
  
'I guess he really did care about his great/grandfather.'   
  
He can feel the sorceress' emotions deepening. He turns around and sees her unhappy self. He felt responsible for her depression, even if it's damn Rezo's fault. Perhaps if.....  
  
"Lina...can I tell you something?"  
  
"Uh...sure Zel."  
  
He took a deep breath, listen to his heartbeat beat faster in the silence. He looks back up at her, she looked rather weary and glum.  
  
"I...just want to let you know that...that no matter what curse you carry, your never going to be alone because you have friends who care about you Lina. Always sticking to your side to keep your strength and hope up, and willing to help you out no matter what the challenge may come."  
  
"*short chuckle* Even if it means battling with all seven pieces of Shabringdo?"  
  
"Yes Lina, even if we have to battle Ruby Eye. That's how I never gave up and always keeping my faith....because of you...'ooops' all of you. If it weren't for any of you, I wouldn't be here, talking to you right now."  
  
"Thanks Zel....*weak smile* you know you're bestest friend, right?"  
  
"Of course....I'm the only one who have the same intelligence as you do, only I'm more mature than you and the only one who can withstand your attacks." his mouth curved upwards and slides to the left.  
  
"Yeah, you're the only one who I can make a decent conversa...*blink, blink* Hey!"  
  
"Why don't we get some sleep and early in the morning so we can start with the search." trying to switch topics before Lina recovered to her old Dra-matta self.  
  
"Well...*yawn* okay."   
  
He walked to the door, opened it, and start to head out, but before he closes....  
  
"Lina..I apologize for what Rezo had done to you. If only..."  
  
She got up and followed his voice, she extended her hand, trying to find him. He held her hand gently, she took her hand back but softly trailed it up towards his ivorycladded chest, then towards his pebbled cheek, her palm laid there. Needless to say, at this time, he was thankful that she is blind. However, Lina already knows how he is and beside the fact that she can feel his warm flushed face.   
  
"Hey....don't worry. Hehehe...Guess what? We're both cursed by the same nut. It's a good thing we're best friends, otherwise we'll have a hell of a time to help and understand each other out."  
  
"Considering that you're always the one who would want to everything done your way."  
  
She didn't like the fact she expressing a softer side of her to anyone, what makes matter worse is that the man she likes so much, is trying to be sarcastic. She snatched her hand back and took a step back.  
  
"All because I know exactly what to do." she crosses her arms.  
  
He smirked a broader, "I have comment for that but for health reasons, I better not say anything."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"   
  
She unfolded her arms and starts to search for the doorknob. Aha! She found it.  
  
"Nothing Lina. I will see you in the morning...oh...and don't forget about your practice tomorrow, goodnight." he heads off to his room.  
  
"This isn't over Zel....we'll finish this discussion and out do you tomorrow." she sticks her head out to where she heard his steps receding.  
  
She slams the door and sighed. She turns back around and followed the warm breeze towards the baywindow, she found a chair, pulled it next to the glass pane, and sat down. There, she sat, thinking over on that stupid poem for a lead, but her mind wondered on something else, or better yet, on someone else. She felt sad for him, he wanted to know Rezo, before he was corrupted by Ruby Eye.  
  
'Poor Zel...' she sat there, thinking about all her adventures with her friends.   
  
However, her memories kept pinpointing him. Certain yet simple gestures and conversations would made her smile unknowingly, until she can feel her eyelids to droop.   
  
'I wish I could do something for him. *sigh* Who am I kidding? He has Amelia who can give him anything he needs or wants, better make that both.' her brows furrowed at the sudden mental sentence.  
  
She got up and trudged her way to bed, feeling her way around. A couple of stubbed toes and muttered curses later, she found her mattress, plopped herself right on it, and made herself comfortable. In an instant, she fell asleep, making sure she gets enough rest for Zel's voluntary training on blind fighting, defense, and directions, by sharpening her other senses.  
  
Three weeks had come and go, the Slayers who only consists of a strong and great traveling healer, an excellent swordsman, a powerful shaman sorcerer, and of course, the strongest and the most powerful intelligent magic wielder of all times, as their leader, came to for the night at the land of Ralteague (1), in the small town of Algrune when they heard that a cure for physical ailments, is held within a discovered cavern. The men bunked with each other as the lovely ladies did the same, however the two accursed beings, lain restless in each of his or her bed, pondering on the possible cure.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Morining after breakfast|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Come on! According to Syl....the caverns are right behind this waterfall!" thanks to Zel's training, she can yell at the direction where men of the group stood.  
  
"Wait up Lina, we still have this rope to be secured."  
  
"I still don't understand why we can't Raywing ourselves down there."  
  
"One: you can't use your magic while your still blind. Two: there's a large percentage that there are small crevices....tricky for us to get in smoothly. And three: Didn't you remember that usually these types of newly discovered caverns might have an Orilhalcon-type of metal that would make our magic annulled?"   
  
"Fine! Just hurry up and get it done."  
  
She hates to wait, especially if there's a cure with her name written all over it.   
  
"Um, Lina? What if this cure turns up to be a false one?"  
  
The redhead didn't really think about, she have been really busy being positive and practicing over her senses that it really haven't been brought up. Her chibi form stomped on that negative thought though. She shakes her pretty little head.  
  
"I'm not gonna worry 'bout it til it happens." she said in her it-better-not-be tone.  
  
"Alright....everything is set, ready?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Right, let's go."  
  
One by one, the crew slid down with caution and keeping on eye on Lina for any sort of problem that may occur, although, they doubt, knowing her. The experienced explorer is correct, they did have to crawl thru large cracks using two small lanterns as flashlights. After many more climbs, jumping over unknown crevices, hopping on rocks on underwater lakes, and slowly walking on narrow paths, they finally made thru the obstacles.  
  
"What's next?" making sure she doesn't trip again by holding on to Sylphiel this time instead of Gourry.  
  
"Well, according to this lead, we should be ......right..... here."   
  
The three saw the cavern wall covered in sparkling gems and glistening gray virgin metal. It's a good thing Lina can't see this otherwise....  
  
"Do I smell treasure?!"  
  
.......uh....nevermind.   
  
"Er...no...it's just the....um...the magic abolisher metal." (a/n: ^.^;; sorry, can't think of anything else.)   
  
"No it isn't! I know there's jewels and *sniff, sniff* and silver in here! Where is it? Where is it?!"  
  
"Calm down Lina, you're just imaging those things."  
  
She simply ignore her friends, release her grip, and follow her nose to the rich embedded wall.  
  
"Lina wait!"  
  
"She can't touch them!"  
  
"And why not Sylphiel?" she stopped.   
  
She doesn't want to go thru the same thing Gourry did when he didn't wait for her to finish reading the instruction in that one time when they went to search for a supposedly ultimate book of spell....that Holy Book of Shrine Maidens...pft. It turned out to be really a stupid book on lost festival dances. And to make matters worse, Lina wanted to use one of the spells by casting a Holy Spell of Divine Protection when they were being attacked by that ridiculous looking monster as Zel put it. Oh that was totally embarrassing, all that love-sickening songs and idiotic dance movements in that *blush* very short and showy costumes that were supposedly holy robes that she and Amelia had to wear. They did all that for nothing. (a/n: hehehehahahaha.....Slayers episode 40 if ya interested.)  
  
"According to this lead, if you touch it, you will most likely cause the entrance where the cure is at, to disappear."  
  
"Aw great.....here I am in a place where no one claims all of this and I can't have 'em!"   
  
"So you prefer to collect these gems and silver and not get cured then?"  
  
"Hmmm....."  
  
"Lina!"  
  
"I'm thinkin' it over! (2)"  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"*sigh* Let's just find it....I could always get the treasure ~after~ I'm cured."  
  
She grabbed the nearest person, take a guess who? And try to drag him to....  
  
"Lina....where are you trying to take me to?"  
  
"Uh....I was hoping you would just lead me...I mean....take me...." she stopped immediately when she realized how her words sounded and who she was speaking to, she blushed.  
  
They looked at her in strangely. They haven't really expect her to say something so....so unDra-Matta-like. Ha! It seems she isn't the only who's blushing.   
  
"I...I...ah...hehehe...er...Syl can you lead me to it." she put her hand back down from the back of her head.  
  
"Come on, we're wasting time."  
  
"Hey Zel, are feeling okay? You look flu*Ow!"   
  
He rubbed the lump on the top of his blonde head, he sees Lina still holding on to Sylphiel at the far back. She noticed his blank face while he's nursing the bump.   
  
"Gourry-dear?"  
  
"So how do we get in?" Zel secretly tossed the large pebble behind him. 'Whew...that was a close call.'  
  
"Oh uh....Mister Zelgadiss...you better read this."  
  
"Wha...what's wrong?" Lina asked.  
  
The chimera walked over to the shrine maiden, she handed him the instructions, and read. He sighed mournfully.  
  
"I knew it was too easy."  
  
"Okay, can someone please tell me what's exactly goin' on?"  
  
"The cure lays behind that wall, Lina. Apparently, those crystals are somekind of keys..."  
  
"Let me guess the rest.....you have to figure out which ones to touch so that the door can open, and from what Sylphiel had mentioned earlier, if we picked out the wrong ones....there goes our cure."  
  
"Right."  
  
"*sigh* Just like what happened back at Amrond.....okay, everybody...start thinking up how we're going to do this."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*(1) I like to give thanks to Slayers Universe 4.1 site for their geological info. Check it out if you're interested,   
*(2) Disclaimers: the sentence is from an old comedy radio show, The Jack Benny Program, back in the 1930's. Yeah....I know....but I'm into them too. 


	3. Capitolo Tres

LOVE IS BLIND  
Capitolo Tres  
  
The group stood there, pondering, and sharing his or her hypothesis to each other, with the exception of Gourry, of course, since more than likely he would just end up getting beat up. At last, they seem to have a theory when they discovered that there's more crystals with a certain shape and color than the rest of the clusters. Everyone positioned themselves to each section of the wall, including Lina after Zel and Syl had her hands placed right directly above them.  
  
"Well....there's nothing we can do but to experiment, everybody ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Alright....now!"  
  
All four of them slightly pressed the jewels in with their bare hands. The wall glowed, then the barricade parted in the middle, making them stepped backwards cautiously. A soft glow came from within as they entered. There on a black and white marble stand, stood a small crystal goblet.  
  
"There it is."  
  
They came closer to it and see there's in the cup.  
  
"Nothing....there's nothing in this goblet."   
  
"No....it can't....there has to something in it."  
  
Zelgadiss already had expected this to be a dead end, but this is the first time for Lina, the three looked sorrowfully at her....  
  
"I'm sorry....but it's empty."   
  
She felt like crying, but she can't....she's Lina Inverse, she has to remain strong. He grabbed the cup to get a closer inspection, but something odd happened,  
  
"Wait....the goblet....it fills itself up."  
  
"So does it mean that you and Lina can be cured after all?"  
  
"Let's hope so....cross your fingers everybody, I'm going to try it first."  
  
"Hold it right there Zel....I think I should have first dibs on it."  
  
"Fine...but I wanted to do it first just in case it's poison or...."  
  
"Go right ahead Zel...I can wait."  
  
"How gracious of you."  
  
"I'm only kidding. Give it to me, I have a tolerance for poisons and don't ask me how."  
  
She interrupted them right before they had even considering to inquire.   
  
"Well...I don't...."  
  
She snatched the glass away from him and swallow the clear contents.   
  
"Lina!"  
  
It tasted a bit bitter but it didn't leave an aftertaste. She felt a little strange once the liquid reached her stomach.  
  
"It's okay....it's not poison, although I really don't know what it is. Go ahead Zel...you next." she handed it back to him.  
  
"How? You drank it all."  
  
He accepted it nonetheless. Just when he was ready to put it back, he saw it full once more.  
  
"Oh...I see. It is a magical goblet."   
  
He drank the water-like elixir and went thru the same thing as Lina. Moments of silence passed by and nothing happened.  
  
"Come on....let's leave....it's nothing more than a cheap pallor trick."  
  
With heavy hearts, the troupe exited out the same way they had entered.  
  
They made it back up safely. However, everyone is disappointed at the outcome. There was no cure....just some kind a self-filling glass goblet. But why so much drastic and showy measures? They couldn't believe their rotten luck. After much walking in silence, they stopped at serene spot where they can relax and try to forget that stupid cavern. Lina didn't even bother to get her treasure after what happened.  
  
"We....we're going to find some food...we'll be right back."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay Lina?"  
  
"Yeah...sure...just...*sigh* just go." she stood up and started to have the faroff look on her face, thinking what just happened. She comprehends all the frustrations that Rezo had, all the disappointments and disheartenments Zelgadiss had everytime his cure was a fake, a dead end, or not even the correct one.  
  
"You two go on ahead....I'll keep watch on her."  
  
"Alright Mister Zelgadiss."  
  
Both swordsman and shrine maiden left to forage for food, both feeling sad for not only for Zel but for Lina as well. Once she heard their departing feet fainted in the background, all her emotions begin to mix and overflow. After their departure, she just sat there, her glassy eyes just staring as her sight kept peering in the darkness. He silently sighed and decided to built a small campfire for the fish that they'll most likely bring back. He wish his other decision was just as easy to perform.  
  
"Lina." looking at her back.  
  
"Yes." she didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"I...I'm leaving immediately when we return to town."  
  
She knew it! In the back of her mind and her heart, she just knew he's going to leave them...her behind. Her face now wearing a whole different expression compared to what she had earlier.   
  
"Where are you going? Why are you going?" (1) she asked softly, the best she can do to maint her voice from cracking.  
  
"*sigh* There will never be a cure for me, as proven back there and all of the searches. Plus, I'm of no use to anyone." '....also because Lina....I don't want your vivid, free spirit to die due to me and my curse.'  
  
He didn't realize his words tumbled out of his mouth.  
  
"Zel...."  
  
"Lina....I decided to discontinue our friendship. It is best for you....all of you."  
  
"Why do you have to go? Where are you going?" (1) she asked again, only a little louder.   
  
"Apparantly Rezo not only gave me this horrid, freakish form as my curse but he also added that I will never be able to find and return to my...human self. I don't want my impending doom to contaminate you as well."  
  
The handicapped hereoine remained the same, listening to him. He continued.  
  
"It seems all of my life, it was one disappointment after another, even before my life had ended."  
  
"Even before your life had ended?"  
  
Zelgadiss sat down on a log next to her. He stared into the fire, mesmerized by it's dancing flames. He invisioned her heartshaped face and her wildfire personalilty.  
  
"I don't know what ever to my family....all I know that they died when I was very young. The only memories were the music my mother taught me with her guitar."  
  
'He know how to play the guitar? So that's where the music came from....' remembering the time back on that haunted ship.'  
  
"As I told you before....I knew him since I was born. (2) However, he always journeying to hunt the cure for his blindness, so he never sticks around. I would only see him time to time whenever he feels like visiting." his face scowled.  
  
"After my parents died, I had to live on my own as a street rat, going from town to town, village to village, city after city. There I had to go by my wits as I steal by picking locks to survive. He decided to adopt and had his lackeys searching for me for years, until they accomplished their assigned job. At first, I was relieved that I finally have a family, that he really loved me as a grandfather would. But as I grew older, I found out that he has other agendas for me, that he really didn't care for me....the reality hit me hard. *small chuckle* The great sage Red Priest wasn't so great after all. Did you know before I became his puppet chimera, he would try to convince me that I'm nothing more than a child of misfortunes, a burden, and a weakling? That I can never accomplish my dreams without his help? He kept reminding me that everyday, trying to lower my self-esteem to the level of dirt."  
  
'Poor Zel....I didn't know....??? Wait why is he....' she kept her question to herself, she could be wrong....right?  
  
"But I wanted to prove that he's wrong. With the inherited money he had safe guarded for me, I hired an expert mercenary. He had me practiced day in and day out, Rodimus taught me everything, he kept fueling my confidence and my persistence. He even told me that I may come to defeat the famed Swordsman of Light. His best friend was Zolf...he taught and encouraged me in magic. That's how I discovered I could enchant my father's sword....the Astral Vine." he laughed at his mirth when the image of Gourry popped in his head after he retire the memories of his friends, Rodimus and Zolf.  
  
"However, Rezo sensed my intentions...one day, as I was practicing, he came to me and made an offer. He said if I helped him search for the Philospher's Stone, he would grant me power beyond imagination......that I would be completely transformed. He didn't even wait for my response and well....here I am. *snort* I should had realized the meaning of those words." (2)  
  
She remembered hearing his last sentence....those exact words back when they were escaping from the Shabrinigdu's vessel and his goons. She widened her eyes once her womanly instincts sent her warning bells, cold shivers climbed up her arms and neck.   
  
'Oh gods! He is giving up on everything! No!.....'   
  
"Don't tell me things like that! You never told me anything about yourself before, do don't tell me now!" a tear start to trail down her flushed cheeks. '  
  
"The only two things you told me was that the blood of, as you quote...the virtuous Rezo is flowing thru your veins....that he's both your grandfather and great grandfather and that he's the one who gave you your monstrous body!" (2)   
  
He remained quiet, a bit startled from her question. She hastily raised herself up with a familiar tempered attitude. She started pacing up and down, up and down, to and fro, stomping harder with each step. He observed her furious mood.  
  
"What are you going to do? Just throw you're life away like it was nothing?!" (1) her voice elevated.  
  
"Lina, why are you upset?"  
  
"I'M NOT UPSET!"  
  
"Then why did you just yelled and walking up and down like a caged animal?"  
  
"It's a free world....besides, why do you care?" she stopped in front of him.  
  
He sat there, his heart felt heavy, ready to fall to the ground, and shatter into a million pieces when he heard those last words coming out of her mouth. Her pragmatic comments cut him like Gourry's Hikari no Ken. The pain inside of his heart grew, however, his physical appearance remained the same stoic mode even though his blue diamonds are glistening with upcoming tears.   
  
"You're not the one who's blind! You're not the one who has to stay like this til you die! You're not the one who almost kill your friends.....putting your friends' lives in danger or even able to defend them! The only people you deeply care about!" now it was her hazy eyes that begins to water.   
  
"Lina..."  
  
"No Zel....you think that your curse is the worst thing that ever have existed. You're so wrong. You only look at your appearance, thinking that you're a freak....nobody thinks that way about you....Zelgadiss." her angered voice quakes, emotions are at a break point.   
  
"Why can't you forgive yourself for the wrong decisions you had made? Why do you refuse to accept your extraordinary, wonderful self?"  
  
The chimera had his head bowed down, but quickly lifted it once he heard Lina's last sentence but she didn't stop there.  
  
"Why do you reject other people's hospility, their friendships, their.....crushes, their love?" she raised her eyes to him, even though she's still blind, thanks to his teaching, it looks like she can really see him.  
  
"Don't you know that it hurts them...hurts me...to see and feel your coldness?"  
  
"I...but my intentions are solely done so because I don't....."  
  
"You don't want people to betray you...to hurt you. You rather be the heartless swordsman slash sorcerer so that way, you don't have to get attach with stupid feelings and stupid people who you think might end up leaving you alone anyway...*chuckle* You're such a hypocrite Greywers. Didn't you tell me once that no matter what curse you carry...your never alone because you have friends who care about you, always sticking to your side to keep your strength and hope up, and willing to help you out no matter what the challenge is, even if it means battling with all seven pieces of Shabrinigdu?"   
  
Her voice was getting hoarse from the yelling and from the emotions that are battling with her mind and heart. He felt ashamed.....how can he forget about her and her problems.  
  
"I still will do that...for you, Lina Inverse. Please....."  
  
"Forget it Zel....just forget it....it's hopeless, just leave me alone..as I said before....why do you care? Don't you have something to do? Like giving up on us and your life?! Besides....I'm nothing but a nuisance to everybody...nobody wants a hot-tempered, flat-chested runt, especially that I'm blind and worthless."  
  
"Stop it Lina! Don't do this to yourself....you have to keep your faith up....what ever happened to the great Lina Inverse, beautiful sorcery genius extraordinaire that I knew? The one and only Lina Inverse who never gives up even if you have that one percent chance that you will win?"  
  
"She died! That's what's happened to her! She died once that she got that impossible curse from one of the most powerful mages on this world! She died when the only she loves gave up on her! She can't do anything right anymore! *tears rolling down on cheeks* She can't even properly bop a blonde swordsman for commenting her chest again!" she falls unto her knees.   
  
"Besides ....who would miss her." her rasping voice trailed off.  
  
His eyes widen, he stands up and walked. She heard footsteps and clothes rustling towards her. The noise stopped and once again the sounds of his clothes crinkling when he got to his knees, facing her.  
  
"I would miss her...terribly, Lina...she didn't die....she's right here...infront of me, only that she had grown to be a more beautiful young woman."  
  
He held her in his arms, she starts to weep.   
  
"No...I'm not her....that's not me at all..." she shakes her head on his shoulder.  
  
He gently made her face him despite her blindness as he cups her cheeks. With the pads from both of his thumbs, he wipes away her tears.  
  
"Yes you are her, only you don't see the most powerful, intelligent sorceress with a perfect balance of Chaos like the rest of us do. You have the same flaming tresses, a more perfect proportioned body, your heartshaped face have become even more attractive, alluring ruby eyes...."   
  
He closes his eyes, trying to stop his tears from starting to flow. Lina laid both of her hands on his chest. Her right hand can feel his heart beating erratically but not in a dangerous way. Now her heart starts to do the same. Zel's face lowers closer to hers, she can feel his proximity, making her nervous and yet happy at the same time.  
  
At that moment, Lina blushes, she never imagined Zel...her Zel to be so forward yet romantic to her. To her, of all people, and most of all, not to Amelia. She couldn't believe what she's listening, could it be possible that she's finally experiencing happiness? Butterflies are doing sommersaults and flips in her stomach, welcoming tingles are going up and down her spine, she shivered.   
  
'I....am I scared? Why am I trembling so much inside?'   
  
As she contemplates over her new risen feelings, Zelgadiss felt her faintly shaking, so he hugged her tighter. Now he definitely has to tell her, else he will never have an opportunity like this again....now the only problem is, how would she feel about it, about him. The chimera continued.   
  
"....and lips that would entice any being to kiss them."  
  
Lina's shivers ceased immediately when she heard those words. She blushed harder and gently pulled away as she continuously blinked.  
  
"Zel? *snifle* Did I just heard you..."  
  
A slim blue finger touched her rosy mouth, stopping her from continuing.  
  
"Lina, please let me finish what I had started. I just want to tell you, to express my feelings for you." he pulls away his finger, his emotions are now mixed with worries and happiness.  
  
It's a good thing she can't see, because she couldn't really look into his eyes, showing her secret, inner turmoil of the relationship between the princess and the chimera.  
  
"But I thought Amelia is....."   
  
Once again, she was interrupted, not by his finger but by his flesh stone lips. She closes her eyes all her fears, her doubts, and her anger, disappeared. She felt his warm and gentle skin caressing her, the longer he kiss, the more she wants it to last.   
  
As they continue to stay in the same position, a mysterious glow came from once they first kissed. The white glow grew bigger and bigger until at last it enveloped them. At the precise moment, here comes the priestess and the swordsman. They dropped everything and came running towards them, for fear they're in danger. They recognize the area but couldn't find Lina nor Zel, instead, in its place, was a giant bubble-like shape of brilliant light, wavering a bit. They had to covered their eyes as they turned around when illumination made a painful flash. The two turn back around when it subsided, they blinked, rubbed their eyes, and blinked again. Their jaws hit the floor, the blushing Sylphiel and the ever-confused Gourry couldn't trust their eyes...for what they saw is their fearless leader, kissing a total stranger...a handsome stranger, with alabaster skin, a slim figure, short brownish black hair with lighter frosted lilac highlights, and elfin ears poking out. The Sairaag maiden would had drool if it wasn't the fact that Lina could be in trouble....better make that the gorgeous creature may be in bigger trouble.  
  
"LINA?!" both exclaimed as they got closer to them.  
  
They immediately pulled apart, blushing like crazy for being caught, and saw their friends.  
  
"Um...hehehe....hi guys." she put her hand behind her head, chuckling sheepishly.  
  
The stranger coughed and got up, offering a hand up to Lina. She accepted it and stood up.  
  
"Lina? What's goin' on?"  
  
"Nothing is goin' on Gourry...." she crossed her arms across her chest, trying to win a staring contest with the blonde questionnaire.  
  
"But if nothin' is happening Lina....who's that guy then?" he points to the fellow stranger who stood beside her.  
  
"It's Zel you id...." saying rather nonchalantly at first.  
  
The four looked at each other with eyes agape, none would move, they stood paralyzed once she mentioned his name. Then, the realization is slowly dawning on the group.  
  
"Oh my gods!"  
  
"Zel! You're cured! You're cured!" the redhead jumped into his arms.  
  
"In case you haven't notice, you're cured as well, Lina."  
  
"Oh thank Cephieed! You can see again!"   
  
The happy, powerful healer spoke as she sees the former chimera whirls her around tightly in his embrace.   
  
"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! We're back to normal!"   
  
As soon as Zelgadiss put her down, he starts to kiss her again with more sweetness, more passion, more loving tenderness into it. Gourry, who just so happened to be right next to Sylphiel, looked at the two, happy to see his comrade and in his arms, his little play sister are finally together. He turns to gaze at the lovely brunette, feeling the excitement in the air...  
  
"Um....Sylphiel?"  
  
"Yes Gourry-dear?"  
  
The ex-Swordsman of Light stared directly into her shimmering emeralds, and within those eyes of hers, he knows what to do next, he must do this. He sees the truth within those windows of her soul. His heart beats wildly against his chest as he lowered his face next to her sweet blushing one and then kissed her innocently yet at the same time, with much sensuality. Needless to say, both couples were too occupied with their private, blissful moment to not notice an eerie wind blowing carelessly around them.   
  
The odd breeze made them stop however when they thought they heard a faint voice carried in the wind. Both guys put on their fighting stance and placed a protective arms around the two ladies, of course, the gals wouldn't dream (or more specifically, Lina) of becoming damsels in distress so they too decided to get their magic ready. The voice grew stronger and they are finally able to listen. They looked up, with startled gasps, only to be replaced by anger. The quad Slayers hastily prepared for the worse when an old enemy's phantom image, donning red priestly robes, floats directly across from their spot. However, before they began with the attacks, Rezo held up his hand, signaling that he comes in peace.  
  
"What do you want Rezo?"   
  
He smiles as he opens his eyes, revealing a dark violet hue, bearing the sane, serene self that he once was. He then speaks................   
  
"This lesson is to cherish anything simple that you possess  
And not the material wealth, strength, nor power that any of you overly obsess.  
For two cursed beings have finally found what they are meant to become  
True love is the secret key for your curses to be undone.  
  
Forgive me, the both of you, but these curses had to be set,  
Otherwise, none of your closest friends would have ever met.  
Live long and happy lives, oh chosen ones,  
I give my blessings to you my great grandson.  
  
*looks at* Zelgadiss.....I am proud of you, my beloved grandson....  
  
Good-bye, farewell...for my spirit may now rest in peace  
Journey well, L' Sama's favorites, and find the path to your destinies.  
........................I do love you Zelgadiss............."  
  
Both his spirit form and his voice have vanished into thin air, all remain speechless. After recooperating from the appalling visitation, they turn to see Rezo's descendent. His facial expression was as he was old chimera stoic self, staring at the space that his great grandfather last stood.  
  
"Ano...Zel?"  
  
.........  
  
"Are you alright? Are you going to be okay?"  
  
........  
  
"Zelgadiss....please say something....please speak to me?" his love laid a gloved hand, gently on his left shoulder.  
  
He turned to see his worried friends, a small drop fell from the corner of his eye. The mask he wore, have broken into many small pieces of negative emotional shards. He closed his eyes, trying to maintain towering emotions building up in his chest. Once he reopens them, he gave them concerned trio a weak smile.  
  
"Something."  
  
--------------------------------Later, back at the tavern----------------------------------  
  
"GOURRY!!!!"  
  
*Pow* *Thunk*  
  
"OW! That hurts...." he nurses the lump that given to him after the sorceress hit his head hard with her elbow.  
  
"That's what you get for stealing my dinner!"  
  
"But you weren't suppo *blink, blink* Oh yeah...*goofy smile* I forgot Lina can see again."  
  
Lina and Zel facefaulted as Sylphiel places an understanding hand on her beloved's. shoulder.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Zelgadiss....what does your great grandfather mean when he talked to us?"  
  
The Healer hopes that maybe if they start picking a topic, her new best friend would stop beating up on her poor Gourry-dear. She sweatdrops when she saw the two playing tug-of-war with a rather large piece of roast chicken. Unfortunately, Zel watched the scenario as well, he puts his hand on his forehead in the 'why me' manner.  
  
"Lina-chan....would you please stop and listen....we have an issue to discuss."  
  
"Awa wa *gulp* About what?"  
  
"*sigh* About Rezo and his little departing poem."  
  
She stopped in the middle of her tearing-up-the-chicken-leg part.  
  
"Yeah...kinda thinking 'bout it....what does he mean about finding our destinies?"  
  
"Didn't he mentioned something 'bout L something's flavors?"  
  
*Thunk*  
  
" * . * ow..."  
  
"He said L'Sama's favorites, you Nitwit!"  
  
"Hmm...even though Gourry pronounce it wrong, as usual....he did bring up part of the answer."  
  
"Well....I really didn't expect us to be Her favorites..."  
  
"We had a somewhat idea that you are."  
  
"How do you all figure?"  
  
"Well....you saving the world about three times kinda gave us the hint."  
  
"And able to use the Giga Slave three times without making going out of control."  
  
"Including the time when the Lord of Nightmares was inside of you of course."   
  
"I still don't understand how come She didn't....."  
  
"Can we please talk about something else? We shouldn't speak so freely about Her."  
  
"Sylphiel's right....we shouldn't take any chances in getting Her mad."  
  
"Oh....your brain wave length if finally catching up with us, huh?"  
  
"Quit joking around Lina....what he just said makes perfect sense."  
  
"Fine...back to the subject, all of you know what Rezo is trying to tell us, right?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Apparently, we have a bigger part to play in the fate of the world."  
  
"Maybe even the whole universe."  
  
"Don't get too boastful Inverse."  
  
"Oh my! That is a very heavy responsibility to bear."  
  
"But....what else can we do?"  
  
The looked at their fearless leader for their answer. She gets up, yawned and stretched, she stood there in a thinking stance with her crimson eyes closed. She reopens looked out at the window, gazing at the purples, blues, pinks, and bright oranges of the setting sun. She slowly turned back, softly smiling at her best friend, her brother-like bodyguard, and her true love.   
  
"Do what we usually do. Take everything day by day and not worry about it until it comes our way. And when it does....we'll come out winning like we usually do."   
  
They return the smile at her, knowing how Lina is, everything and anything will come their way. And they will be there fully prepared and waiting for their destinies to come.  
  
"Hai." all agreed.  
  
"Okay! Look out world.....here we come!"  
  
Zel raised himself from out of his seat and hugged his beloved.   
  
"My Lina-itoshii."   
  
He stares into her eyes, there he sees his past, present, and their future. The two kissed, which of course only triggered another couple to do the same.....  
  
"I love you Sylphiel."  
  
"Oh....Gourry-darling."  
  
And thus.....we leave our heroes to fulfill the Slayers world's predestination, and living happily ever after.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***(1) I heard it from Cowboy Bebop member, Faye Valentine in the last session, #25, I think.  
***(2) From the Slayers tv series, tape #2, episode #6: FOCUS! Rezo's the Real Enemy!  
===========================================  
Hola Minna-San!! What did you guys think? I know it's a little mushy but I couldn't think of anything else.   
Review please.....oh...by the way...I'm sorry about the long chapters on the last two but I didn't feel like breaking them up. I know it took me forever in finishing but I was sick plus I've been busy these weeks. If there's any questions, I'll try my best to answer them. Thank you for reading my fic! Oh by the way....sorry if I had too many words repeated over....but I couldn't think of anything else to type up, there's also the length restriction. Well...take care and have a great weekday or weekend or both! Adios!!   
~~ Miss "L" ^_~ 


End file.
